


【DMC/DV】受赐福的三个夜晚

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multiple Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: 送给金金的生日礼物。12345D x 年轻的Vergil。2D视角。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【DMC/DV】受赐福的三个夜晚

沿着坡道向上勉力行进时，D看见了那个男人。

D的滑板被成年男性的体重压得吱吱响，他已经习惯了这样的响动，独自抵达格里费斯雪山需要的不仅仅是优良耐用的装备，还有一双足以承担任何修理工作的手。

D没有低头，心知那也无济于事。D忙于看他，那个或许勉强可以被称为男人的少年。他看起来是个北欧男孩，是昨天，也就是D来这的第二天才与他相识的。与其说相识，不如说D单方面注意着他。

北欧男孩——让我就这么称呼他吧，D想，我听见他们叫他维吉尔。这是个好名字，一群同他一样银白头发的青年们常常簇拥着他，有时是四人，有时则是五人，他们中有像是因日晒而皮肤小麦黑的青年，即使在雪地里也露着一截引人瞩目的手腕；还有其他更具日耳曼人特征的青年跟着维吉尔，维吉尔走到哪里，那些各式各样时髦的发型就跟到哪里。有时在舞厅，有时在旅馆带有衬垫的台阶上，这里不歧视亲吻者，他们越过扶手围住维吉尔，餐厅中的人们举高手里的报纸，假装没有听见。

D常常在这时恰到好处地穿过客厅，低声用一句借过打断银发青年们对维吉尔的围堵——他到底几岁？在同这肤色胜雪的精灵擦肩而过时他这样想，刻意不去注意少年身上的冷香。

维吉尔是雪的精灵，D从寒冷蒙成的窗玻璃上用体温戳开一个孔，远远地看见他们的玩闹。在闪亮的雪尘里，维吉尔姿态平缓地走在一群欢乐的银发男子中间，构成风暴之眼的格局。维吉尔从不注意他们的行为，直到他们开始恼人的触碰，或是故意阻拦去路只为比他们中任何一个多得一个吻。

D拉上窗帘，褪去手套，慢慢将手伸进裤裆。

北欧男孩的嘴唇很薄，唇瓣带着拂晓时刻天际的浅粉，造物主对他的不眷顾使他看起来缺乏血色。银缎似的发丝被刻意向后打理，却仍有几绺短短的银发从头顶空翻而下，落在他冰面似的额头上。在阳光下它们看起来是白金色的，日光落在他身上就被冷却，像月光在维吉尔肩头乖顺从容地流淌。他的眼睛是典型的冰蓝色，D想到那群惹人厌的银毛里也有一个男孩的眼睛同他一样蓝，也许他们是亲属，兄弟？他摇了摇头，泛起隐秘的厌恶。

格里费斯雪山的滑雪场很出名，如果我多加留心，或许可以找出对方的来历。在慰藉的温暖离开他时，他这样想到。

事实上，他们是邻居。D在旅店的二层租了一个双人间，他把自己带来的一大箱装备器材丢在双人间相对宽敞的地板上，然后横着睡那张床。他的床脚对着那扇欲望构成的窗，耳朵则便于贴在床靠上，捕捉隔壁一丝一毫的动静。

维吉尔的房间号是三十二，他的房号恰是D的年龄。那晚他们在一张公共长餐桌上进餐，北欧男孩正好坐在D对面，修长，冷淡，就像白日里糖霜一样的雪滑下屋檐留下的冰柱。D止不住地注意他，维吉尔亮蓝色的滑雪外套里往往塞着一团深蓝色的围巾，挡住所有人的窥视。可现在是用餐时间，D可以看见他的外套袖口节制地向上卷着，翻出夕阳色的温暖衬里，它们看起来不算厚，D开始忧心对方的健康，这不是个好迹象。

他食不知味地咽下口中凉得极快的牛排，抬眼时注意到维吉尔略微扯开衣领，这使得D的心情开了个小口——他有着异常美丽的脖颈，一定要说的话，D可以把那和清晨湖面上的天鹅作比。他还看见一块半锁骨，然后他的刀叉在瓷碟上扯出刺耳的划拉声。

“噢，抱歉，真的很抱歉。”D对着维吉尔说。少年没有理会他，似乎并未听见。

饭后维吉尔没有立刻离开餐桌，这给了D同他正式聊天的机会。D喝下半杯红茶才开口，这时维吉尔身边的小伙子们已经开始触碰他放在桌下的手，他感到一种拯救对方的温热欣悦：“你是北面来的，是不是？我觉得这里只有你和我是从那儿来的。”

维吉尔抽出手，略有些失礼地捧住茶杯，从茶杯壁上汲取了一些言语的温度：“是的。你感觉错了，他们也是和我一起来的。”少年抿了抿唇，唇角指向左右围拢来的红衣青年们。

“那么我可以猜测你是有一个雪一样美丽的祖国的人？”D说。

维吉尔答道：“错了。我没有祖国，它刚刚在战争中失落了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没有必要，我有他们。”

谈话就到此为止，红衣男人们簇拥着维吉尔像一场旋风似的卷回了三十二号房间，D确信那不是个足够建设通铺的房间。管他呢，他想，我已经够失败的了。

或许对于维吉尔，这个北欧男孩来说，一切失礼的话都是无所限制的，现在它们都扎在了D的心上，他感到冰冷的疼痛，他只要平躺，就可以将右耳贴在床靠的简易木板上，听见隔壁的响动，但他始终向左侧蜷缩着，脊背朝着维吉尔所在的方向。

第二天早上，他注意到维吉尔换上一双新长靴，是三四天来都没有见过的打扮。他怀疑昨夜的洗澡水使他耳聋，不然为何无法听见冲他微笑的北欧男孩那句晨安？他们起得早些，显然已经用过了早餐穿戴整齐打算从门口红色的砂土上踱入无阻的雪地。维吉尔还穿了一对深青的靴套，每一个搭扣和系带都好好地固定在他纤细的小腿上，他的腿脚很壮实，可能还打着紧实的绑腿才塞进长筒靴里，各处都很匀称。他冲刚刚下楼的D点了点头，刚来得及动动嘴角就被与D年龄相仿的一个红衣男人揽住背，轻柔但固执地拗向门口方向。

D对此感到遗憾，这毁掉了他的一天。一整天他都追逐着维吉尔，可那些红色和蓝色的影子沿着雪坡越滑越快，他撞进了灌木丛，他本该看到它们的。

D索性坐进树丛，他意识到自己累了，也许膝盖也开始同滑雪板一样嘎吱作响，他用牙咬开手套上的搭扣，一个又一个，直到它们能容许他抽出手来检查自己的膝盖。

运气不坏，他有点想掷硬币，那是D常用的选择方式。他的膝盖没事，他不该追着维吉尔的，他不该追逐一个雪的精灵，天色不早了，他现在就得回去，不然就赶不上傍晚的舞会。

D回到旅店时维吉尔和那些男人们还没有回来，他料到这点，换下衣物后就挤进热闹温暖的休息室，吸烟的男人们对自己有多讨人厌毫无所觉，女士们都躲到禁烟的阅览室去了，于是D又转去宽敞的阅览室。

壁炉火焰熊熊，炙烤着早已发黄发黑的铁栅栏。人们陷在沙发里，高低不齐地举着报纸，读取并无意义的停战宣言。D参加过那么几十场战斗，他是个幸运儿，没有缺少任何身体部件，他将这归功于自己的幸运硬币。

D找到一本《流浪者》杂志，就近坐下来，他盯着杂志内页的一个模特出神，模特姿态暧昧地展示着身上仅供蔽体的长款风衣，款式同维吉尔的相似。D有过一个爱人，一个男人，除却穿在里面的黑衬衫，他的挚爱也喜欢在出门时披上一件皇家蓝的外套。那个男人同他维持关系长达七年，D想起他死去的面容，上面沾满了地狱的泥点……他仅仅知道自己的“丈夫”去往哪条战线。

他把杂志塞回书架，指甲在光滑的封面上扯出尖利声响。

他站起身戴上手套，穿过人们翘起的小腿，走到与室内对比显得寒冷又狭小的露台，从那可以看见归来的人们，日暮时待在雪林中不是个好主意，他希望维吉尔也知道这点。但令人意外的是，他发现露台上还有别人。

这人是那群青年的其中一个。D想了想，注意到他看起来似乎很无聊。

“等人？”D率先开口问道。

“没错，没错……等他们回来，我可得好好教训他们一顿，竟然把我一个人丢在房间里！还把我的装备都穿走了！真是太过分了……太过分了……”年轻男孩嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，他穿着一件明红外套，令D想到早间的确没有在围绕着维吉尔的人群里看见他。

“为什么？你们少带了一套装备吗？”D抓住对方话语里的线索追问。

“也不是少带装备……你关心这个做什么？”男孩扬起眉毛瞪着他。

D讨了个没趣，转身离开露台，男孩的话刺痛了他的牙神经，牵动到他的膝盖，他不喜欢这个同维吉尔一样有着冰蓝色眼睛的人。

D重新转进阅览室，注意到维吉尔也出现在那里，那是他吗？裹着深蓝星纹的睡袍，奇迹般地躲过露台上那男孩的眼睛，掉进D的视线里。他忘掉疼痛的腿，大步向他走去。

维吉尔侧过头，仰着下巴，有点皱眉。他好像不喜欢仰视他人的角度，D坐在他对面的空位里。旁边的人被他挤开，用好奇且谴责的目光看着他。

D感到眩晕，血压一时间低得惊人，他嗫嚅着打断对方正打算接续的阅读：“维吉尔先生？”

“嗯？您有什么事吗？”他是那样礼貌克制，手指拂过草草合上的书角以免它卷曲或留下折痕。D对上他的眼睛。

“你刚回来？”停止它，停止它，这不是一个合适的问题，停止它，停止冒犯他。

维吉尔皱起眉头：“您到底想问什么？如果指的是我不合体的穿着，是的，先生，我刚回来，而我的男孩们还在争抢唯一的淋浴头。”

D感觉维吉尔的态度让他有了些信心，他接着问道：“你会参加晚间的舞会吗？”

“……这是一个邀约吗，先生？恕我冒犯，我还不知道您的姓名。”少年敏锐地捕捉到话语里的诉求。他或许是一个相当惯于面对邀约、请求和誓言的男孩了。他是这样美，这样纯粹，这不足为奇。D想。

“我叫但丁，真的很对不起，我忘记自我介绍。你可以叫我D。”他尽力露出一个笑容，抬眼时他的注意力被维吉尔身后的一排《神曲》译本攫住了几秒。也许一个假名可以保证维吉尔的安全，他想，我可以拥有任何别的名字，而我给予你的玫瑰还是同样芬芳。

“是吗，我倒觉得你没有说真话。”少年拢了拢睡袍的衣襟，沉默了几秒才接着说，“一会我会再出去一趟，我还没有看过这里的星星升起的样子。当然，在舞会前赶回来，如果你需要一个入场的舞伴，我不是最佳选择。”

D愉快万分，他发自内心地笑起来，血液重新在体内奔涌呼啸。

他注意到露台的男孩放弃了等待（他的眼神可真不怎么样），侧过身挤进了阅览室和露台之间的那扇半开的窄门，当那男孩看见维吉尔时，眼睛一下子亮了起来，姿态张扬地撞过无数脚尖，他在一路怨言中冲向这边。

D站起身，向维吉尔点头致意，安静地回到自己房间。

他觉得好多了。D跨过地上的大箱子拉开帷幕，傍晚雪地映照出的蓝紫色天光投在他脸上，旅店前厅的喧闹声从窗缝里稀稀拉拉地传进来，面色红润情绪高涨的人们从门厅挤进来，呼出热腾腾的水雾。楼梯上响起了大笑和打闹声，人群的脚步使它不停兴奋地颤抖，如同踢踏舞者脚下的橡木舞台。然后又是一阵柔软的寂静，所有人都在更衣，准备参加晚间的舞会，说是舞会，其实不过是旅客们夜间无事可做的聚众消遣。它会在所有人都被旅店提供的热酒、烤鹅和牛排喂饱之后开场，D想到自己还有不少时间挑选衣物。

他转过身在箱子前蹲下，箱子提手附近有个简单的卡扣锁——一按弹簧就打开了，D的脑壳也嘣一声响，一对手枪就在那里。他拿开黑色的那把，从下面抽出一条折叠平整的黑长裤，又从银白色的那把手枪下面抖开一件暗红色毛呢大衣，这是他曾经的爱人买给他的，用书店打工得来的菲薄薪水，想来也是很久远的事了。

D抱着它们站起身，踢上箱盖，他还来得及熨烫它，至少不在维吉尔面前再次失礼。

半小时后，D将手指插进头发，最后整饬了一番。这时旅馆又热闹起来，服务生们开始上菜，前菜已经摆放整齐，客人们在自己喜欢的位置交谈，一面向领口塞放餐巾。D坐在昨天的位置，汤上来了，然后是鱼，可维吉尔还是没有出现。

他慢慢咀嚼鱼块，鱼刺在他舌尖来回翻滚，乐队开始演奏序曲暖场，人们低声谈论着音乐品质的好坏。维吉尔依然没有回来。D挺直了背脊，他希望当他回来时能第一时间看见自己。

直到乐队中的小提琴手开始重新调整坐姿，维吉尔才出现在挂着欧仁·德拉克洛瓦的《但丁的渡舟》*复制品的门廊里。他看上去有些古怪，头发湿漉漉的搭在额头上。就在他向里走的这几秒钟里，D发现跟着他进门的红色身影从维吉尔背后消失了，传来男人上楼的声音。他意识到那是那群人中最年长的一个，脸颊上似乎总有着剃不干净的银白胡茬，对待维吉尔的态度也最温和宽容。

“D。”维吉尔走到他对面坐下，向里拖了拖椅子。

“你今晚很抢眼，维吉尔。”D向门廊的方向偏了偏头，尽量得体地展现自己的幽默。

维吉尔露出一个有些自得的笑容，像一头闯进人类花园的小鹿，他开始用清亮圆滑的英语讲话。

“我刚回来，连换衣服喝口水的时间都没有。”他显然如此，D想，我该担忧他会否因此染上风寒，而不是在这摆弄自己的腿，好教人看不出这男孩被夜雪打湿的姿态有多么唤起我的欲望。

D笑了笑：“这里的星星是怎样升起来的？”

维吉尔摇了摇头：“雪有点太大了，把我的同伴淋得有些扫兴。后来我们在打雪仗。”

他不断眨着眼，现在D注意到哪里不太对劲了，维吉尔的眼睛蒙着一层模糊的光晕，好像病入膏肓的卧床者似的。他不太清醒，连低头喝汤时发尖的水珠落进碗里都不曾发觉。D不想提醒他，他只想看着他。

“……那混蛋塞进我衣领一大把雪。”维吉尔放下汤勺，D循着他目光的方向为他端来熏肉和烤兔，他向自己盘中划了一些并轻声道谢。

“那混蛋？”他有点想笑，少年的粗鲁都像鸽子般轻巧而无伤大雅。

“但丁。他也叫但丁，这是个巧合，我想。他是我的兄弟（brother）。”D的手抖了抖，起初他以为维吉尔在喊他随口胡诌的假名，听了一阵才意识到那正巧也是维吉尔兄弟的名字。由于维吉尔的用词，他断然认为那个银发凌乱的男人是维吉尔的兄长。

“那他可真够坏的。”D干巴巴地评价了一句，他不想继续谈论这个话题。

“没错……我很冷，你介意我多吃一些再陪你跳舞吗？”他太有礼貌了，转移话题的方式都像春日碎冰敲击河岸那样谨小慎微。D点了点头，又为他拿来一些刚烤好上桌的黄油面包。

小鹿低头继续懵懂地啃食青草，他注视着它流畅的颈部线条如何被食欲修正变幻，在猎人的眼里逐渐勾勒成一副鲜美的画卷。食物使他们暖洋洋的，D头一回不想着自己的结局或许是一枚子弹，他还没有决定是从左边太阳穴贯入白象牙的子弹，或是往右边太阳穴嵌进一颗黑檀木的籽实。

“我现在想跳舞。”将盘中所有食物都塞进胃里之后，维吉尔似乎恢复了些精神，他眼前的霜雪融化了一些，使它们在舞厅的灯光下看起来水盈盈的。D的手掌紧贴着他的，他们都丢下了手套，D在旋转中不断靠近他。

他想着：这美丽的雄性精灵为什么这样擅长女步？他是谁？除却姓名之外他对他一无所知。他是一个贵族家庭的孩子吗？为什么却招引这样多的狂蜂浪蝶？来自城堡的王子？他的钱是从哪来的？跟着他的人除了兄弟还有谁呢？或者更粗俗些想……

维吉尔修长的小腿触碰到他的黑色裤管，今晚他出门时仍是那件对于雪地来说过分单薄的亮蓝长风衣外套，边缘锐利簇新，仿佛能随着他的旋转割开D的皮肤。靴套上的扣袢几次剐蹭到他的膝盖，进一步，温热的小腿就钻进危险地带；退一步，维吉尔一弹，又将它们抽出来。他们讨论过男女步的分配吗？D不记得有过，可他们却这样合拍……

维吉尔湿润的发香勾过D的鼻尖，缠上他的鬓角，他能感觉到，在自己的手掌下律动的背肌何等有力，他已在这几十分钟的进退维谷中如痴如醉。

音乐加速，他们昂扬的旋转也加速，没有人听得见淹没在人群中的心跳声，此种疯狂和酷烈只有在战场上……在同样喧天吵嚷的战场上才能见到。D被这一想法重重地扎了一下，这时，舞曲咚一声停止了。

D喘着粗气，不舍地放开同样呼吸急促的维吉尔。人们为乐师鼓掌，要求再来一曲，但乐队们决定停一下，来一杯威士忌。

维吉尔向他行礼，自顾自转出舞厅的小门去了，D跟上他，维吉尔靠坐在楼梯的低矮扶手上，他的腿很长，在脱下外套的时刻显露出惊人比例。

“抱歉，我没有注意到你我跳得怎样，我刚才……感觉自己还在和他打雪仗。”维吉尔的眼睛空茫地看向外面，雪已经停了，月光从门口的台阶爬上来。

“没关系。”D低低地回答。

就在短暂的沉默里，那个肤色较深的红衣男子从楼梯上转下来，蓄谋已久似的递给维吉尔一块手帕：“你湿透了，从里到外。”

维吉尔仿佛没听见同伴的话，头也不回地抬手接过手帕将自己的头发擦干，并向上理齐。那同伴似乎笑了笑，楼梯上的灯坏了一盏，D看不清他的神情。

“你还想跳舞吗？”那同伴又问。

“足够了。”维吉尔答。

D听出逐客的意思，他颔首向两人告别，觉得自己钻回舞池的行为有点像一场溃退。

又是两曲，突然间，一股可怕的无聊感海浪般袭来，他回到餐桌旁，之前的残羹冷炙已全部换成精致甜品，他挑了几样一一尝过，表情生硬而落寞。

维吉尔接下来会在哪里？他克制不住地想，当然不会在楼梯处，也不会在外面看星星，当然……当然会在卧室，他逼迫自己转了几个弯才想到这个名词。

他回到自己的房间，他什么也不想了。他只是对着天花板骂道：“该死！该死！我什么都不知道！我什么也没有！”随后，他将耳朵贴紧床靠，一动不动，似乎睡着了。

D的眼睛没能闭上，他看着木板的纹路就像看着死神穿越迷宫向他行来，他爱人的幽魂胸前绽放一朵红蔷薇，嘴唇鲜艳得像涂抹了女人的口红……尽管这都不过是臆想而已，在他的箱子里，他的所爱硕果仅存，那是一瓶骨灰，倘若倒进他的弹夹，恐怕连两块都装不满。

我不能再这样活，我将彻头彻尾地疯掉，我没有未来，我只有一堵墙，我的人生什么都没有留下……

我真想吻他，我真想吻他直到死去，我的爱，愿意吻我一千遍的爱……

他开始想象灰色的羔羊，却长着黑色带火焰的角，一个接一个撞破这堵什么也拦不住的黑墙；一场大雨落到人脸上的触感，混着泪水和喷涌的血变得温暖；一把枪伸进敌人的咽喉，他开枪，把轰然炸开的枪膛和敌人破碎的铠甲远远丢开……他尽力使自己睡着，在滑入更深的噩梦前他听见隔壁传来维吉尔压抑的喘息声。

他的眼睛睁开，斜向上死死盯着声音传来的方向。

然后又是一声难耐的呻吟，很快又被谁捂住了嘴似的，只剩下细碎的肢体交击响动。不知为何，那声音时断时续，像是几人约好了轮换……最后停止了。

D闭上眼，听见隔壁哐一声关上了窗户。

不知疲倦的肉体的响动，他在心中骂道，不知羞耻……他直觉此种愤恨来自嫉妒，他又在心中骂了一遍：该死！该死！

沉重的疲劳感变成锁链，紧紧箍在他的四肢和颈项上，D最终保持仇恨且沉默，任由它们将自己扯入深渊。

第二天，维吉尔直到午饭时间才出现。

他幽魂般从楼上飘落，又有点像窗外纷纷扬扬的雪片，他没有搭理一直盯着他看的D，径直取了食物坐到角落。没见那几个围着他的青年人，相处了几天的旅客们都有些意外，一个好事者向维吉尔打了招呼，少年礼貌地点头回应。

“我昨晚太累了，真抱歉。”维吉尔低低地回答道，脸颊正对着那个有着一双敏锐橄榄色眼睛的黑发诗人。

“Then I went to my pretty rose tree, to tend her by day and by night. （我来见我美丽的玫瑰树，并日日夜夜将她看顾。）*”诗人勾起嘴角，若有所指地念道，维吉尔瞪了他一眼，才低头继续安静进食。

那诗人是维吉尔的另一个邻居，D透过桌上的白蔷薇看他，很快对一直低头看书的黑发男子失去兴趣。

那些红衣男人们早就出去了，D突然想说话，一股气流从他嘴里冲出：“我不知道你房里有老鼠，如果我有空，我想我乐意帮你抓抓。”

维吉尔满是震惊地看着他。

“……不必。我有我自己杀灭墙角老鼠的办法。”维吉尔捏紧餐叉，恶狠狠地将它戳进面包中心。

这时D才意识到自己说了什么，黑发诗人和其他客人都善意地哄笑起来，维吉尔的眼神热辣辣地刮过他的脸，他忍不住浑身发抖，拎起自己的外套到外面去了。

晚餐时他才再次见到维吉尔，他看起来轻松又快活，坐在吧台前一排座位的中央，左右坐满了围着他转的同伴们。他的哥哥身着红色皮衣，坐在维吉尔的左手边，正对酒保说话，仿佛是酒吧的熟客。维吉尔右侧身体被看起来年纪最小的那个红衣男孩黏着，却没有对快速把自己灌醉还倒在别人身上的蠢蛋露出一丝嫌恶，他甚至把手放在那男孩头上。

D尽量不去看他，可是不知怎的，他也走到吧台前点了一杯鸡尾酒，坐在他身旁的是维吉尔同伴中身材最健硕的那个，他的银发似乎带着点灰色，看起来更像是意大利人而非北欧男人。D谢过酒保时那个男人冲他搭话：“告诉我，D，你觉得他怎样？”

D惊异地看了他一眼，似乎没有料到这场谈话：“谁？”

“维吉尔。”

“什么怎么样？”D逃避着问题。

“你真无趣，D，维吉尔已经把他对你的印象和我们说了。”说着，男人喝下一口威士忌。

“什么印象？”

“你和他没戏。他非常狡猾，他和我们混在一起，只是权宜之计。”

“……这话我听着像嫉妒。”D尖锐地反击。

“嫉妒的指不定是谁呢，是不是？”

“他是维吉尔。你知道这点。”男人将杯中剩下的酒液一饮而尽。

“我不明白你的意思。”D焦虑地搓着手指，他慢慢试图理解这句话，并且开始倾诉：“你是说……他朝三暮四，见异思迁……那你，那请你听听我的境况吧，我曾经有个爱人，他也是这样……看起来易于变心……但他对我很好，我一度以为可以和他走到坟茔前同眠，但这场战争毁了一切。他不是我们之中幸运的那个，永远不是……”

男人看着他的眼神带着点怜悯。

“你相信上帝吗？”D突然直起身问道。

“不，我可以为了他杀死祂。”男人耸了耸肩，看向被簇拥着小口啜饮不知什么酒类的维吉尔。

“我也不信，所以我会自杀。只是还没选好日子。”

“挺不错的主意，老弟，你自杀的时候我想在边上看，行不行？”

D的头脑麻木，缺乏反馈，他的胸口一紧，好像一柄冰冷的大剑穿过了他的心脏。他想，我们俩都喝醉了，而面前这人令我毛骨悚然。

“行吗？”那男人又笑着重复一遍，D开始想念自己放在房间箱子里的枪。

“……下地狱去吧。”他摇摇晃晃地站起身，捂着脸把小费压在酒杯底下，没有再看那个男人一眼。

这天夜里他梦见维吉尔穿着他已故爱人的外套，背对着他在旅店的房间里闲逛。维吉尔的小腿赤裸，露在外面，在衣摆间若隐若现。除了那件衣服，显然他什么也没穿。D困惑地睁着眼，试图理解这个画面。突然，窗玻璃骤遇重击，教堂花窗般洒下千万片光影，落在D双人房的地毯上。维吉尔的皮肤开始流血，弄脏爱人的衣物。巨大黑影借由窗洞闯进这里，它伸展开的翅膀活像沸腾不息的地狱熔炉，D听见维吉尔喘息、尖叫，被那翅膀紧紧裹住——

他醒来，发现自己泪流满面。

他的爱人和兄长维吉尔正坐在床边，衣衫整齐，姿态悠闲。左手握着他常读的诗集，右手搭在但丁汗湿的额头上。

“……醒了？”他听见他哥哥熟悉的低沉嗓音。

“醒了。老哥，一定是你按在我头上的手害我做的噩梦。”

“你刚才局部魔人化了，胆小如鼠的蠢货。”

“……”他看了看自己的睡姿。

“非常吵，下次我不会和你再睡一起了。”维吉尔收回手，将手心沾到的冷汗在但丁肩头擦了擦。

“不要这么绝情，下次绝对不会……老哥！我只是不习惯横着睡而已！”但丁滚下床，跟在兄弟身后发出比梦中更凄厉惨绝百倍的哀号。

-END-

是送给金金的生贺！祝金金开开心心，继续无敌可爱！

是1345Dx年轻维吉尔，2D视角。

*欧仁·德拉克洛瓦 -《但丁的渡舟》（1822）又名“但丁和维吉尔共渡冥河”。

*Then I went to my pretty rose tree, to tend her by day and by night（我来见我美丽的玫瑰树，并日日夜夜将她看顾。）此句出自威廉布莱克《天真与经验之歌》的小诗《My Pretty Rose Tree》，全诗如下：

A flower was offered to me,

Such a flower as May never bore;

But I said "I've a pretty rose tree,"

And I passed the sweet flower o'er.

Then I went to my pretty rose tree,

To tend her by day and by night;

But my rose turned away with jealously,

And her thorns were my only delight.

V酱在这里只是幸灾乐祸jk被搞了一晚上，随口引用了一句诗。

梦里的维吉尔是比3V年纪小一点的，又比4V年纪大一点的维吉尔。

横着睡会做噩梦，百试百灵，至于他们为什么横着睡……嗯，真是个开放性问题，是不是？


End file.
